


Flight of Fancy

by thatsweetmysteryoflife



Category: The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-28
Updated: 2012-02-28
Packaged: 2017-10-31 21:04:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/348351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsweetmysteryoflife/pseuds/thatsweetmysteryoflife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki steals Thor's helmet and tells him it flew away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flight of Fancy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saunteredvaguelydownward](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saunteredvaguelydownward/gifts).



> This bit of fluff was written as part of a Christmas present for a dear friend, and was inspired by a prompt she sent me that simply read "Loki steals Thor's helmet. Tells him it flew away. That is all." This is for her.

" **BROTHER**!" The booming call echoed around the great Asgardian hall, echoing up into the bright golden rafters. Loki looked up from where he had been peacefully reading, only to be confronted with a terrifying sight. Thor was storming down the center of the hall and was headed straight towards him. He folded his long-fingered hands over the pages of his book and looked expectantly up at the reddened face of the god of thunder.

"Yes, brother?" Loki inquired calmly. "What is it?" Thor carefully placed his balled-up fists on either side of Loki's book, and leaned down over him. He was obviously trying to control some sort of maddened rage, as his next words were quiet but clipped short.

"Loki. Have. You. Seen. My.  _Helmet_." Loki sighed, and flicked a bookmark out of his sleeve to mark his place before closing the heavy tome. He pursed his lips and intertwined his fingers, steadily  _not_ meeting Thor's intense gaze. After an awkward pause, Thor slammed his fists down on the table and roared, " _ **TELL ME**_!" Loki licked his lips carefully and sighed.

"Thor, I... I fear you will not like the answer." Thor huffed out an angry breath and leaned even closer.

"You had better tell me what you know, or I swear, Loki, I swear I will make your life a misery until you do," he hissed through his teeth, sending spittle flying everywhere. Loki, only slightly taken aback, reached up one hand and delicately flicked the droplets off his face.

"Very well. Please bear in mind that what I say next will seem illogical, perhaps even impossible, but it is true. I would not lie to you about something so strange," he promised, gazing up at his brother's flushed face. Thor's only response was a grunt. Loki sighed.

"It flew away, Thor."

The hall was dead silent, then filled with the sound of booming guffaws. Over it, Loki tried to get his brother's attention. "I do not lie, Thor! I cannot believe what I saw and yet I must swear I saw it." Thor, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, crossed his arms over his armored chest and gazed skeptically at the slight god of mischief sitting before him.

"If you really think I would believe that, Loki," he said between chuckles, "You must not be as intelligent as I thought." Loki shook his head sadly.

"I feared this would be your response. I know it is difficult to believe, but you must believe me, brother!" Loki entreated. "I have long suspected there was something unusual about your helmet, but you have never even let me lay my hands on it." He paused, and shook his head. "I thought I was going mad when I looked out at the morning sky and saw your helmet winging its way towards the horizon." He looked up at Thor, still standing with his arms crossed, and raised his hands in a don't-blame-me gesture. "I always wondered if it held unusual magic, and today I have been proven right. Your helmet, brother, has made a desperate bid for freedom."

Thor looked at the earnest face of his brother, and frowned. "Are you absolutely sure that what you are telling me is the truth?" he rumbled. Loki nodded emphatically.

"On my soul, dear brother."

"Then I shall have to visit the forge to be fitted for a new helmet. One  _without_ magic. Thank you for telling me, Loki. Not many would be so honest." He clapped the slight god on the shoulder and made his way out of the hall.

Loki settled back down at the table with his book, a slight, indecipherable smile on his face.

Back in his chambers, Thor's beloved helmet lay hidden beneath his bed, where it would rest until he learned how to make it fly.


End file.
